


Unusual Behavior

by anonwriter6996



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonwriter6996/pseuds/anonwriter6996
Summary: After Billy's near death experience Billy has been avoiding the kids and being nicer to Max. Billy has been avoiding Steve Harrington in particular because Billy found out he doesn't have the only monster family in town. Billy was at a loss because a werewolf shouldn't be attracted to a vampire but here he was trying not to think about Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 71





	Unusual Behavior

A full moon was coming up and Billy dreaded the thought of his control being ripped from him. He knows that in a full moon he starts to show his heart on his sleeve and it makes him vulnerable. Now that he and max were getting along he started bringing her dead animals during his full moons. Her and Susan locked him up but he would some how find a way to escape. Max and Susan found it cute when he'd drop offerings at their feet but Neil found it irritating. Neil would try to beat him in his wolf state but Susan wouldn't let him, this was probably the only time she didn't take his shit. Billy assumes it was because he cant control himself in this state like Susan and Neil can. Billy was all instinct in this form and often slept at the end of Max's bed when he escaped imprisonment. Max hadn't yet learned how to shift so he taught her self defense in his spare time. They were getting close over time and Billy was eventually able to tolerate Lucas Sinclair enough to drive them to the movies because they spent so much time with max together. He really only hated the kid because he would eventually get him into trouble with his dad. His dad was a real piece of shit and didn't hide it to Susan and Max when they moved in. Neil was a racist, homophobic, sexist piece of shit and attempted to burn it into Billy's brain as well but Billy knows what its like to be Hated and underestimated because of things you cant control. He was gay as hell but nobody needed to know and if he was smart nobody was going to know. There was just one problem. Steve fucking Harrington. Billy had feelings for Harrington for a while now and it was starting to bother him less and less until the mall incident. He saw Steve rip apart a man with a gun like it was just another tuesday. It would have turned him on if he wasn't in complete shock. At first Billy thought he was another werewolf until he saw his fangs. His beautiful Fangs. God he looked so good. Billy was in love with a vampire. A damn vampire named Steve Harrington. If Neil ever found out he'd be fucking dead. Life is overrated anyway though, right? When Steve turned into a bat and flew to him to try and save him Billy knew that if he survived this he was going to avoid Steve like the god damn plague. Nobody knew Billy and his family were werewolves so Steve and his family had no reason to try and find him anyway. 

One particular full moon Billy was feeling sentimental and was thinking about how Steve ran to his aid. Steve looked so panicked and he was running his hands through his hair and looking genuinely distraught. Now that Billy looks back on it makes his heart sink and flutter at the same time. When The full moon finally hits him and he transforms into his wolf form, giant and oddly fluffy, he didn't think twice and smashed the god damn window, running wherever his paws will take him. He would usually find a gift to leave for Max or Susan or growl and bard at other animals but his dumb wolf brain had a different idea. His paws lead him to the Harrington house. After that Billy woke up in Steve's bed, completely naked and confused as hell. He doesn't remember much during his Full moons and this makes him so ,so glad he didn't. He sits up and sees Steve awake, staring at him silently.   
"I can explain-" Billy begins to explain.

"I can put two and two together, thanks." Steve interrupts him and Billy just rolls his eyes. "I mean I already knew but now I have conformation." 

"So uh... what uhh... what'd I do last night?" Billy asked hesitantly. Did he really even want to know?

"Well you started howling outside my window until I opened it. You sat there and looked at me until I let you in through the front door. Then-" Steve averts his eyes from Billy's and continues. "Then you jumped on me and started to groom me? I guess? Like you were unbearably close and i tried to give you the couch to sleep on or something but well you just followed me into my room climbed into bed. I just rolled with it and fell asleep and then woke up and saw you all-" He flattens his hand and gestures at him. "You know, Naked." Billy forgot he was naked. He Pulled the sheets up a bit and face palmed. 

"Oh my god." Billy muttered to himself. "ohmygodohmygodohmygod." He took a deep breath and sighed. "So you just wake up with a naked man in your bed and don't question it?" He asks Steve as a joke and Steve rolls his eyes, steps out of the bed and turns around to look at him. 

"You wouldn't be the first." He reply's in a joke but it still makes Billy upset. Billy pretends he doesn't care though and just huffs.

"Got any sweatpants or something so I'm not naked."

"No. Fucking suffer." Steve says sarcastically and then digs through his drawers to get Billy some sweat pants. 

Billy didn't have a shirt but that was okay, he never wore one anyway why should he start now. He followed Steve into the kitchen and Steve heated a pot of coffee. Steve was staring at Billy for a while and Billy eventually caught on that he was looking at the giant scar that was plastered on Billy's chest from the giant monster creature back at the mall. 

"Getting a good look Harrington?" He asked to make himself less anxious. 

"Well you do look good in my sweatpants." He responds. It didn't come off as a joke and Billy Froze for a moment and Steve realized what he said. Steve's eyes bugged out of his head and waved his hands in the air dismissively. "Hold on. Hold on. Not what I meant-" 

"Too late." Billy smirked. " I'm already yours." he followed up with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah?" Steve retaliates. "Not quite." 

"What am I not good enough for you pretty b-" Steve grabbed Billy's Jaw and pulled him into a kiss. 

"I know monster traits and how they work. I know you have a thing for me by the way you acted last night."

"I- Wh-" Billy was trying to speak but he couldn't find the right words. Instead he went off instinct like he did the night before and did what felt right. He cupped his hands arrowed Steve's face and kissed him.


End file.
